1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a vehicle protection assembly and, more particularly, to a vehicle storm protection assembly for use during inclement weather.
2. Prior Art
The use of vehicle protection assemblies is known in the art. Such assemblies typically include a cover to protect an automobile from water damage. None of these covers, however, includes anchoring means for preventing an enclosed vehicle from being elevated off of the ground in the event of a tornado or hurricane.
Protective vehicle covers come in all shapes and sizes. Of course, the most permanent type of vehicle cover is the “attached” or “detached” garage, which is either connected to a residence or situated adjacent thereto, but still within the property line. The least permanent type of covering for a large object such as a motor vehicle is usually in the form of a weather-resistant, one-piece cover, or custom-designed fitted cover.
For vehicle owners residing in apartment buildings without attached or detached garages, for example, this is usually the only available option. Obviously, the most expensive and effective type of covering is the garage. However, one-piece fitted covers and the like can also become expensive if they are stolen, which is often a problem in today's society, or if the owner changes cars, thereby necessitating the purchase of a new “fitted” cover. Furthermore, these covers, even in the case of a garage, do not provide adequate vehicle stabilizing protection to a car during the event of a hurricane or tornado.
Accordingly, a need remains for a vehicle protection assembly that would overcome the above-noted short comings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a protection assembly that would be effective, yet small in size, easy to deploy and simple in design.